


There is Always Hope

by RavenDayra



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Dealing with Past Abuse, Drama, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, Team as Family, past emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenDayra/pseuds/RavenDayra
Summary: This is the rewritten version of my original story There is Always Hope. It had happened five years ago, it had changed them all. Now there was a lead on the little girl that had been taken from them, will they be able to keep her safe or will events that have been put in motion prevent them from keeping their little girl from having to fight!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the Avengers or Harry Potter.  
> I do own my OC, please don’t use her or copy her character.
> 
> This is the rewritten version of There is Always Hope, I hope that everyone likes it as much as I have like rewriting it. The basic storyline is still the same but a fair few things have been adjust to fit the timeline and to give the story more background.
> 
> Warning this fic will be AU and will be Fem Harry, there will also be Bad!Dumbledore and Dumbledore and most of the Weasley’s bashing.  
> But Fem Harry is not a horcrux in this fic.
> 
> Each chapter will be between 1500 and 2500 words long.

There is Always Hope - Chapter 1

Washington DC - August 2001  
Barton-Romanoff Apartment  
12:39

“She is so cute Tasha.” Maria Hill commented.

“Thanks, she was worth all the stress and pain to get her here.” Natasha said.

The six of them were sitting in Clint and Natasha’s apartment, their Director Nick Fury had only just left he had been eager to meet two of his best agent’s new daughter. Now Clint and Natasha, and their friends Melinda May, Phil Coulson, Maria Hill and Bobbi Morse were left admiring little one month Taylor Ruby Barton.

“So are you finally going to tell us who gets to be her godparents?” Phil asked.

“Yes, we will tell you. We decided that Maria and Bobbi should be her godparents, but we promise if we have another child Mel and Phil can be their godparents.” Clint told them.

It had been hard to decide who to make Taylor’s godparents, but in the end they had decided on Maria and Bobbi as Maria had been recruited by Clint and Bobbi had been trained by Natasha, they felt that they could trust them to look after their if anything should happen to them.

“I thought for sure that you would be choosing either Mel or Phil, I mean you have known both of them longer. But all the same I am honored to be this little one’s godmother… or one of them anyway.” Bobbi said.

“Same here, I am more than happy to be her godmother, even if I do have to share with Bobbi.” Maria teased, getting a playful punch to the shoulder from Bobbi as she did.

Natasha looked over at her other two friends she hoped that they were upset by their decision, and if Clint ever persuaded her to have a another baby Mel and Phil would be the only ones she would consider for godparents.

“We aren’t bothered that you chose Bobbi and Maria, we will still get to be in her life just as much as they are. Their names will just be on the forms.” Melinda assured them.

She was still the only one that could read Natasha and at time like this it was very helpful, at other time Natasha did wish that her friend didn’t have that particular skill.

“Thanks guys.” Clint murmured.

They stay for a while longer, Bobbi and Maria made a point of holding Taylor again before they had to leave. Bobbi and Melinda had a mission to go on, Phil had a mission to run and Maria had meeting with a couple of higher level agents to go to.

Washington DC - December 2001  
Barton-Romanoff Apartment  
16:00

“Do you think it will always be like this?” Clint asked.

He and Natasha had been away on a two day mission, and now they could wait to get back to their six month old baby. Who they had to leave with a couple of agents that Director Fury and they themselves had background checked as Phil, Mel, Maria and Bobbi were all unavailable to look after Taylor.

“Missing her like this, in some ways I hope so, in others I hope it might get a little easier as it is very distracting and getting distracted could get us killed.” Natasha said.

Clint nodded as he unlocked the door and disabled the security alarm, it was strangely quiet and it put both Natasha and himself on high alert. They moved quickly and silently through their apartment finding one of the agents that should have been looking after Taylor dead in the hallway that lead to Taylor’s nursery.

Both of them rushed into the nursery and found the second agent dead on the floor of the nursery and other than her the room was empty, there was no sign of Taylor.

Clint had called in for back up, and tried to comfort Natasha who appeared to be in shock. Director Fury had come himself along with Maria, and none of them could figure out how the kidnapper had got into the apartment. 

Just like the Medical Examiner couldn’t figure out how the agents that had been looking after Taylor had been killed, they were both perfectly healthy other than the fact that they were dead. There were no wounds, no poison in their systems, no broken bones, they were just dead with no apparent cause.

Clint and Natasha took months off to search of any lead to find their daughter with no luck, eventually Phil and Melinda sat them down and got them to talk and both came back to SHIELD with the promise that the case would be kept open but only Director Fury, Maria, Phil, Melinda, Bobbi and themselves would know about it.

Every now and then Natasha and Clint would take a couple of days to try and find Taylor again with no luck.

Godric’s Hollow - October 2002  
Potter’s Cottage  
21:48

“James, it’s time to put Taylor to bed.” Lily said coming up to her husband and daughter.

“Okay, okay. She spoils all our fun doesn’t she Tay?” James agreed and handed Taylor over to her mother.

Lily was just about to head out of the room and upstairs to Taylor’s nursery when she felt the wards around their cottage breached, one look at James told her that he had felt it too.

“It’s him, take Taylor and run Lily! I will give you time to escape.” James ordered.

“No! I won’t go without you!” Lily exclaimed.

“You have to keep Taylor safe, Lily please go!” James shouted.

Finally Lily nodded and rushed up the stairs with Taylor hoping to either portkey or apparate out and alert the Order of the Phoenix of the attack. Only she found that she couldn’t apparate because she had left her wand downstairs and that they portkey wouldn’t work, Voldemort must have put up anti-portkey wards before he came in.

She quickly barricaded herself and Taylor in the nursery, then she heard a thump and footsteps coming up the stairs. She just knew that it was Voldemort that coming and that James was dead.

“Taylor, Mummy and Daddy love you. Always remember that, my beautiful, brave girl.” Lily told her little girl.

Then she turn to face the most dangerous Dark Lord of this century as he blasted through the door, she begged him to spear her daughter’s life, pleading with him to have mercy she was just a baby. The last thing she saw was a flash of green and then nothing.  
Taylor watched the man in the black robes curiously, though she was a little uncertain that her Mummy hadn’t got up yet. The man pointed his wand at her and then whispered.

“Avada Kedavra.”

She saw a bright golden light come around her just as the spell was whispered and then felt a pain on her forehead that made her start crying, then there was a crack, and a couple of minutes later a man in purple robes came into the room, he looked a the empty robes and wand that had clattered on the floor after the spell had been cast.

The man smiled to himself, everything was going to plan, now he just had to wait for Hagrid to come a pick the girl up and take her to her aunt’s he couldn’t be having young Sirius Black getting her.

Once he had contacted Hagrid, he apparated to number 4 Privet Drive, Surrey and waited for Hagrid to arrive with the girl. Minerva had tried to stop him from leaving her with her aunt, but a mild compulsion charm had her agreeing that he was right.

That night on the 31st of October 2002, Albus Dumbledore left little Taylor Potter on the doorstep of her aunt’s house. 

Yes, everything was going according to his plans.

February 2004  
SHIELD Base - Location Classified  
04:07 

This should not be happening it wasn’t right, and it wasn’t fair to her little girl, how could she have let this happen. Natasha was sitting on the floor in the private bathroom that was connected to their rooms on this SHIELD base. Clint was still asleep, she had come in here to try and prove to herself that this was not happening and had failed. Stupid tests, why did they have to be positive?

“Tasha? What’s going on?” Clint asked.

Obviously Clint was not asleep anymore, but for once she found that she didn’t know what to say to him, they had always been able to talk to each other about anything and right now she didn’t have a clue how to tell him.

Instead she showed him the positive pregnancy tests that she had been agonising over for the last half an hour. Hopefully Clint would know what to say otherwise they might just end up sitting in silence, he took one look at the pregnancy tests that Tasha was show him and he instantly knew why she was so confused and upset.

“Oh Tasha, we aren’t betraying Taylor’s memory. We still look her for, it’s not like we planned this, if she were here I am sure that she would want a younger sibling.” Clint said trying to comfort her.

“But she’s not here Clint. We failed her, we haven’t been able to find her and what if we fail this little one too. I can’t go through that again Clint.” Natasha murmured for once saying exactly how she was feeling.

“We won’t fail again Tasha, and Taylor is still out there we will find her eventually I promise we will. We can keep this little one safe I promise.” Clint told her, right now he needed to reassure her, he knew that she didn’t fully believe him though.

“Okay, you know I believe about half of what just came out of your mouth. Right?” Natasha commented in slightly better spirits.

“Oh, I know. Just as long as you believe that I am just as happy about this baby as I was about Taylor and that we will get through this, that is enough for now. Now how about we get back to bed, it's early even for us.” Clint grumbled.

Natasha laughed and nodded Clint had never liked early mornings, she followed him out of the bathroom and back into their sleeping quarters.

Washington DC - June 2004  
Barton-Romanoff Apartment  
18:10

They hadn’t told anyone about the pregnancy other than a trusted SHIELD doctor and Director Fury, they had decided to wait to tell their friends until a bit later in the pregnancy.

Which was why they now had Phil, Mel, Maria and Bobbi in their apartment eating Chinese for dinner. Natasha was wondering which one of them would ask why they were really here first, she had bet that it would be Maria, while Clint thought it would be Mel.

“So not that it isn’t nice to get together, but why are we really here?” Maria asked.

“Oh yes, pay up Clint.” Natasha said holding out her hand for the ten dollars that she had Clint had bet on who would ask first.

“Really, that is the last time I bet on you Mel.” Clint whined as he handed the money over.

All four of their friends looked amused, it was nice to be like this again their friendships had suffered when Taylor was taken and it was nice to be almost like normal again.

“What exactly were you betting on?” Melinda asked.

“Who would ask why you were really here first, I thought rightly that it would be Maria. Clint thought that you would ask first Mel.” Natasha explained.

“Well, are you going to tell us why we are here?” Phil asked.

“Other than the free Chinese and company that is.” Bobbi added.

“We wanted to tell you that I’m pregnant, so obviously I won’t be in the field for a while and Mel and Phil get to be godparents.” Natasha told them softly.

There was a long pause in which all of them knew that the others were thinking about Taylor, and the last time that Natasha had told them that she was pregnant.

“Congratulations guys.” Bobbi said.

“Thanks, just because we are having this baby doesn’t mean that we are going to stop looking for Taylor. It just mean that when we find her she will have a little brother or sister.” Clint told them.

“Of course. We never thought that you would, we haven’t either.” Melinda promised.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the Avengers or Harry Potter.  
> I do own my OC, please don’t use her or copy her character.
> 
> Warning this fic will be AU and will be Fem Harry, there will also be Bad!Dumbledore and Dumbledore and most of the Weasley’s bashing.   
> But Fem Harry is not a horcrux in this fic.
> 
> Each chapter will be between 1500 and 2500 words long.

Previously   
“Thanks, just because we are having this baby doesn’t mean that we are going to stop looking for Taylor. It just mean that when we find her she will have a little brother or sister.” Clint told them.

“Of course. We never thought that you would, we haven’t either.” Melinda promised.

There is Always Hope - Chapter 2

Washington DC - November 2004  
Barton-Romanoff Apartment  
14:27

It had been a little over a week since Natasha had given birth to their second little girl, who they had named Kinsley Taya Barton. Her middle name was in honor of her older sister Taylor, and as promised Phil and Mel were Kinsley’s godparents.  
Phil and Mel been over yesterday to meet their goddaughter, Maria and Bobbi hadn’t been able to make it over then which is why both were here now.

Bobbi had Kinsley in her arms and she had an uncertain look on her face, Natasha could guess why she wasn’t sure she should be holding the little girl, when her older sister was missing and Taylor was her goddaughter which was something that Bobbi had taken very seriously.

“Bobbi it’s okay to love her, it doesn’t mean you love Taylor any less. I struggled a lot with it when I was pregnant with Kinsley, but when I first held her i knew that I would love them equally always.” Natasha told her old rookie, hoping help her.

“Yeah, I know but it doesn’t stop me from feeling bad.” Bobbi mumbled sadly.

“When we get a chance, we can take some time and see if we can track anything down on Taylor, Bobbi.” Maria offered.

Bobbi just nodded.

“Thanks guys, it means a lot that you haven’t given up.” Clint said.

“Right, it’s my turn Bobbi.” Maria said, holding her arms out to take Kinsley.

Bobbi pouted and reluctantly handed the baby over to Maria, while Clint and Natasha laughed at them.

After Bobbi and Maria had left, Natasha went and put Kinsley in down for her nap in what had been the spare room, before they found out that she was pregnant. They hadn’t been able to bring themselves to touch Taylor’s nursery so it was just the same as it had been, other than having been cleaned about once a month.

As she looked down at her younger daughter she could see the differences between her and Taylor and she was grateful for those differences, Taylor had looked almost exactly like her with her auburn hair and green eyes. Where as Kinsley looked more like her Dad she had blue eyes and blonde hair, which looked like in time would have natural auburn highlights.

The differences helped, it wouldn’t have been quite so easy if Kinsley had looked exactly like Taylor.

“Hey, everything okay in here?” Clint asked coming into the nursery and putting an arm around her waist.

“Yeah, I’m just seeing the differences between Kinsley and Taylor. I hope that Kinsley keeps her blue eyes, remember how Taylor was born with her eyes already green and it shocked the hell out of the nurse.” Natasha commented.

“Yes, the nurse said it was most unusual for a newborn to have any other colour than blue eyes. I hope she keeps her blue eyes too.” Clint agreed.

Washington DC - August 2006  
Barton-Romanoff Apartment  
15:46

It had been a little over eighteen months since Kinsley had been born, it had been very difficult to leave her when they had to go on missions. But they had come to an agreement with Fury that either one of them or Maria, Phil, Mel or Bobbi would be available to stay with Kinsley.

That had helped set all of their minds at rest and it had worked well so far, Kinsley had grown into a bubbly, curious toddler and she was starting to speak now. The six adults in her life had become mostly fluent in toddler talk, which Bobbi had complained was harder than learning a normal language.

Natasha was having some alone time with her little girl as Clint, Bobbi, Mel and Phil were all on missions and Maria was stuck in meetings all day she had decided to climb the ranks of SHIELD rather than stay in the field.

“Mama?” Kinsley’s questioning tone brought her out of her thoughts.

“Yes Kins, what is it?” Natasha asked giving her full attention to her daughter.

“What in there?” Kinsley questioned, pointing at the door opposite her room.

“That is you big sister’s room, you know Daddy and I have told you about Taylor.” Natasha explained to her.

They had been telling Kinsley about Taylor for her whole life, Natasha wasn’t sure how much she was understanding, but she hoped that it would help Kinsley if they should ever find Taylor.

“Tay,” Kinsley asked.

“Yes, Tay’s room baby.” Natasha confirmed.

“See Tay.” Kinsley demanded.

Now Natasha knew that Kinsley did understand that they did have another family member and obviously she thought that Taylor should be in her room, that would make sense to a toddler of her age.

“Oh Kinsley, Taylor was taken by someone a long time ago, we haven’t been able to find her yet. Do you want to see inside her room still?” Natasha asked.

“Yea.” Kinsley said determinedly.

“Okay,” Natasha agreed.

She picked Kinsley up and walked over to Taylor’s room, opened the door and walked in and quietly showed her younger daughter around her older sister’s room.

After Kinsley had allowed them to leave Taylor’s room she had endless questions about her sister and of which Natasha did her best to answer, until Kinsley tired herself out with her continual questioning.

March 2007  
No.4 Privet Drive, Surrey, London, England  
10:20

Six year old Taylor Lily Potter was sitting in her cupboard again, after being thrown into it about half an hour ago by her fat whale of an uncle.

Taylor didn’t understand what she did to make her aunt, uncle and cousin hate her so much. But it must have been something big. Dudley was never hit or starved or forced to sleep in a cupboard. Dudley has two bedrooms and he was pampered, spoilt and given anything and everything that he wanted.

Her tummy grumbled and she whimpered miserably she hadn’t eaten for three days because she had burnt the bacon for breakfast three mornings ago. Sometimes she really wished she had a relative out there who would come and save her, take her away from her relatives.

Realistically she knew that her only living relatives were her aunt, uncle and cousin after her parents were killed in a car cash when she was a baby. That was how as her aunt said that she got that ugly scar on her forehead. The scar was in the shape of a lightning bolt and was in the right side of her forehead just above her eyebrow.

Taylor didn’t know where she had got her looks from because it definitely wasn’t her aunt, she was blond and skinny greatly resembling a horse. Whereas Taylor had auburn hair and bright emerald green eyes, she was very small and skinny too, but she was quite sure that that was because she was forced to sleep in a cupboard and was starved on a regular basis.

She had never seen a picture of her mother and father, her aunt either didn’t have any or she had hated her sister as much as she hated Taylor and didn’t have them on display.

Just then her aunt opened her cupboard door.

“We are going out. You need to clean the lounge and the bathroom, before we get back.” Aunt Petunia ordered. Before she walked away, a couple of minutes later she heard the front door slam shut.

Taylor got up slowly and painfully and started to clean the lounge knowing that if she didn’t she would get beaten again. That was something that she did not need, she began to dust the lounge even though she had only done yesterday, in case you hadn’t guessed her aunt Petunia was a neat freak.

It took her only ten minutes to re clean the lounge from yesterday, sighing Taylor walked painfully up the stairs to clean the bathroom. This took longer to clean because the last time she had cleaned it was three days ago. When she was finally done twenty minutes later, she went back down the stairs and curled up in her cupboard before her relatives got home. Taylor refused to call her relatives her family because family didn’t treat each other like this, or a least she hoped that real families didn’t treat each other like this as she has never had anything to compare the Dursleys too.

Before she dropped off to sleep Taylor wished that someone would come and rescue her from this hell.

The Next Morning  
No.4 Privet Drive, Surrey, London, England  
08:00

Taylor thanked whatever Gods were up there, that her relatives hadn’t come into her cupboard last night when they got home. She ran a hand through her hair enjoying her last few peaceful minutes before her aunt would come, and knock on the door ordering her to make breakfast.

Thinking about food made her even more hungry she hoped that she might get some food today. When she had got all the tangles out of her hair she braided it messily and tied of the end with an elastic band. Just after she had finished there was a loud rap on her door and her aunt sharp voice accompanied it. 

“Girl get up and make breakfast!” Aunt Petunia ordered.

“Yes Aunt Petunia.” Taylor said slowly coming out of her cupboard. 

That was another thing that she didn’t like her relatives always called her ‘Girl’ they had never called her ‘Taylor’ with the exception of her cousin, who called her Taylor at school. 

School was another thing that Taylor didn’t like, not because she didn’t want to learn but because she wasn’t allowed to do better than her cousin in any of their lessons. Due to Dudley being as stupid as he was fat, she had to put effort into not scoring above him in any tests that they had at school. 

Going into the kitchen she got the frying pan and a stool out and put the stool on the floor by the stove and then the frying pan on the stove that she could only just reach with the stool. Then again she had been using the stove since she was four and she couldn’t reach it properly then. When she had started cooking the bacon, her cousin and uncle made their appearance in the kitchen.

“Breakfast better be ready soon Girl otherwise you will be in a lot of trouble.” Uncle Vernon growled at her.

“Yes Uncle Vernon.” Taylor said bringing his breakfast over along with Dudley's.

When the three Dursley’s had finished their breakfast, Taylor’s aunt put some dry toast and water on the table.

“Eat this and then tidy the kitchen up.” She snapped, before leaving the room.

Taylor tried to eat slowly but she just ended up wolfing the meager slice of toast and then washing it down with the water. When she had finished under a minute later, she set about tidying up the kitchen. All the while hoping that her aunt and uncle would be a bit fairer today.

It was about two hours later that everything started going down hill, Taylor was upstairs cleaning the spare bedroom because Aunt Marge would be coming to stay for a few days. 

She had just finished and was about to go down the stairs when Dudley had barged passed her causing her two fall down the stairs, somehow she managed to land of her feet at the bottom of the stairs unhurt. Of course she hadn’t stayed that way, her uncle had seen and he went ballistic.

His whole face went purple before he grabbed her her and pushed her into the basement, that was when Taylor knew she was in big, BIG trouble. She knew that she was only brought down here if her punishment was very severe.

It was over an hour before her uncle had finished beating her, Taylor had screamed herself hoarse. At first he had only punched and slapped her around a bit, then he had taken his belt off and lashed her back with that. Her back hurt some much that it had gone numb and now all she could feel was a dull throb of pain every now and again. Taylor was confident that her arm was broken and that she had a sprained or fractured ankle.

After her uncle had finished beating her he had thrown her back into her cupboard, that was where she had been now for about an hour. She knew that her back was bleeding and that she should something to try and stop it, but the rest of her body hurt to much.

While she was trying to persuade herself to do something about her back there was a knock on the door, she heard her aunt, she guested answer the door.

“Yes, how can I help you?” Her aunt asked whoever is at the door.

“Hello ma’am I’m from child protection services some neighbours heard screaming coming from your house earlier today.” The woman states.

Petunia swallows slightly knowing that if she doesn’t let them in then they will know something is up.

“Please come in, I’m sure there is a simple explanation for this.” Taylor hears her aunt say.

Maybe someone will finally rescue her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of redone chapter number 2, I know that most of it is from what used to be the first chapter of this story but I promise there will be more new material in chapter 3.
> 
> AN: I know that it is genetically impossible for siblings with the same parents to have blue and green eyes as both are recessive genes, but for the purpose of this fic it is possible. After all this is fiction.
> 
> Please review and tell me what you think of the new bit of the the chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own the Avengers or Harry Potter.  
> I do own my OC, please don’t use her or copy her character.
> 
> Warning this fic will be AU and will be Fem Harry, there will also be Bad!Dumbledore and Dumbledore and most of the Weasley’s bashing.   
> But Fem Harry is not a horcrux in this fic.
> 
> Each chapter will be between 1500 and 2500 words long.

Previously  
“Please come in, I’m sure there is a simple explanation for this.” Taylor hears her aunt say.

Maybe someone will finally rescue her... 

There is Always Hope - Chapter 3

March 2007  
No.4 Privet Drive, Surrey, England  
13:00

“Please sit down, I will just go and get my husband so we can sort this out.” Aunt Petunia said, leaving the woman in the lounge.

A few minutes later she comes back into the room with Uncle Vernon, Maggie Lewis looks over the couple rather disgusted at the obesity of the man.

“I am Maggie Lewis, as I told your wife I am from child protection services. Some of your neighbors heard screaming coming from your house earlier today. Do you have any children?” Maggie asked.

“Yes we have a son Dudley, I can call him down if you want?” Aunt Petunia offered.

“Yes, please do.” Maggie agreed.

Aunt Petunia goes upstairs few minutes later, she comes back down with Dudley.

Maggie looks the child over other than being overweight then was no visible signs that he was being abused.

“Hello Dudley, how are you?” Maggie asked.

“I am fine, I was upstairs watching my program. I want to go back to it.” Dudley grumbled.

Okay definitely nothing wrong with this child, in fact Maggie thought he was probably a spoilt only child, who never wanted for anything.

“Yes Dudley you can go back to your program.” Maggie said and watched as he waddled back up the stairs as fast as he can go.

“Well, there is noth wrong with your son, but would please explain to me what caused those pained screams?” Maggie asked hoping to get to the bottom of this.

“They were probably imagining things.” Uncle Vernon stated firmly.

“Okay, would you mind if I had a look around before I leave?” Maggie asks hoping that she might uncover something.

“Of course please do.” Aunt Petunia said obviously eager to do anything to get the woman out of the house.

Maggie heads upstairs and finds that Dudley was definitely very spoilt and that she had nothing to worry about there, other than him getting diabetes at some point in his life. But as she walked back downstairs she heard a few little whimpers they seemed to becoming from the cupboard up the stairs.

She quickly investigates and opens the door, and immediately turns her head away at the strong smell of blood coming from the cupboard. Looking back in again she sees a tiny girl in there with red hair, who was trembling all over and looking utterly terrified.

Leaving the cupboard door she marches back into the lounge, glaring angrily at the Dursleys.

“How come you didn’t tell me you had another child living here, in a cupboard of all things?!” Maggie asked fuming furiously at the Dursleys.

She then talks through a comm asking the police who had come with her to come into the house, because it was strongly suspected that there would need to be an arrest in this case. It seemed that she had shocked the Dursleys into becoming silent.

The two police officers come in, 

“What’s going on Miss Lewis?” One of them asks.

“Come and look at this and tell me that those monsters don’t need to go to jail.” She said leading them over to the cupboard where the young girl is trembling.

“Oh my God!” The police exclaimed in shock “That poor girl…” 

Then he goes into the lounge with with parenter and places the Dursley’s under arrest for child abuse and neglect. Maggie listens as Mr Dursley starts shouting about how they can’t do this.

Then she turns her attention to the child in the cupboard.

“Hey Honey, I’m not going to hurt you. How about we get you out of that cupboard?” Maggie asks the child gently.

Taylor who was still in shock that she was actually going to get out of here once and for all. Stays quiet, what her Uncle had done to her had not left her unaffected. She had felt even more terrified when the male policeman had looked into her safe haven, of course as much as she didn’t like the cupboard it was the one place that her Uncle couldn’t get her, because he was too big to get in.

Taylor decided despite how scared she was she would like to get out of the cupboard, out of this house. She moved slowly, but stopped quickly when pain shot through her body and cried out in pain.

“Oh Honey, let me help you sweetheart?” Maggie asked the girl when she tried to move but stopped because she was in pain.

The girl nodded and Maggie gently picked her up and placed her on her hip. She whimpered a bit but kept mostly quiet.

Maggie walked out of the house hoping that the ambulance that she had asked the policeman to call would already be here. When she picked the child up she noticed two things, one that the child hardly weighed anything and two that she had lots of lashes on her back that were probably caused by a belt.

Looking up she saw that the ambulance was already there and made her way towards it, the ambulance crew quickly got the bed ready Maggie gently put the girl on the bed.

“I’ll travel with her,” She said as they load her up, they nod as she gets on and one of them follows her to keep an eye on the child’s condition. While the other goes around the front to drive.

“We are going to look after you now, Honey.” Maggie said trying to comfort the girl, who hasn’t said anything yet.

It only takes five minutes to get to the hospital and Taylor is taken away to get   
treated the moment they get into the hospital. 

It was an hour and a half later before a nurse came over to Maggie, whose boss had asked her to stay and see if she could get the child’s name after she had been treated.

“She is settled in bed now, and in a lot less pain than she was, you can see her now if you would like.” The nurse offered.

“Yes I will see her, I need to see if I can get her name, to see if she has any other family.” Maggie said.

“Okay Miss Lewis if you will follow me, I will take you to her room.” The nurse said.

Maggie followed her to a private ward, were the girl would be recovering. They couldn’t put her in the children’s ward because of how she had been brought in. She nods at the nurse and then goes into the child’s room.

“Hey there, Honey. Are you feeling a bit better?” Asked Maggie.

Taylor still felt quite nervous, but she nodded at the woman who had rescued her. She was grateful for that if nothing else.

“My name’s Maggie. Can you tell me your name? We need to see if you have any other family who can look after you.” Maggie said.

Taylor doesn’t want to tell Maggie her name what if they do find some family for her and they hate her as well…

March 2007  
Unknown Location - The Triskelion   
10:19 (Same day - Accounting the time difference between Uk and New York)

“Hey Maria come look at this.” Bobbi called.

“What have you got?” Maria asked curiously, walking over to her.

“You know we were fiddling about with the program that can age missing children, we put Taylor in there, well it finally kicked up a potential match.” Bobbi said.

“What? Where?” Maria asked taking a better look at the screen.

“It’s an abuse case in Surrey, England. A little girl that the hospital has estimated about four or five, a social worker found her in a cupboard in her aunt and uncle’s house. They haven’t been able to get her to talk even to give her name, but look at the picture she looks like Tasha’s miniature.” Bobbi explained.

“Geez, I feel sorry for those bastards if that really is Taylor. Clint and Tasha would beat the crap out of them and that would be after we get to them. We have to take this to Fury, he can authorise us to go.” Maria ordered.

“Okay,” Bobbi agreed.

Maria set up a screen and called Director Fury, it didn’t take long for the Director’s face to appear on the screen.

“What is it Agent Hill?” Fury questioned.

“Sir, we have a lead on Taylor. An abuse case in Surrey England, Agent Morse and I would like permission to check it out.” Maria explained, knowing that Fury would know exactly who she was talking about.

“Go, but don’t tell Barton and Romanoff, if it pans out let me know and I will tell them in person.” Fury ordered.

“Yes, sir.” Maria replied.

It didn’t take them very long to prepare themselves, they couldn’t go as agents of SHIELD because that might put Taylor’s life in danger so they would be going as one of their many aliases. Both had private investigator credentials as Maise Heart and Bethany Law.

“Right so the plan is to tell them that we think Taylor is connected to a kidnapping that happened five years ago and request a DNA test be done to confirm it right?” Bobbi confirmed as the two of them head for the SHIELD airfield where a quinjet was waiting to take them to Surrey, England.

“Yes, that is the plan Bobbi.” Maria agreed.

It was about seven hours later that the pilot told them that they were there and wished them good luck on their mission. They got off the plane and into a taxi, Maria told the driver where they wanted to go to, a hotel that she pre booked on the flight over so that she and Bobbi had somewhere to stay the night.

Soon they were settled into a room with two beds and preparing themselves to meet the girl that could be their goddaughter after five years of her being missing.

March 2007  
Miss Lewis’s House  
19:05

Maggie Lewis sighed it had been a long day, she had been sent to check out a potential case of child abuse and neglect. Which had proved to be the worse than anything she could have imagined, she then had to wait for an hour and a half to see if she could get the girls name. 

Which she hadn’t managed to get, the girls relatives had been asked what it was as well and they had said that they just called her ‘Girl’. They couldn’t remember what her name was from when they had got her years ago when her parents died in a car crash.

It was one of the worst case she had ever seen, Petunia and Vernon Dursley really didn’t care about what they had put their niece through or what happened to her. They were more worried about their son Dudley and what would happen to their reputation among their neighbours. 

Now finally she was at home on her sofa drinking a cup of tea after having such a stressful day. Maggie knew that she would have to go back to the hospital tomorrow her boss still wanted the girls name. The hospital had been able to make an estimate on her age, but it could be a few years out because of how small and malnourished she is. They had said that the best estimate they could make was four or five years old. 

She really couldn’t imagine why anyone would abuse and neglect a child, especially one that was a pretty as this little one was she had the most stunning emerald green eyes and auburn hair. The little one really didn’t look anything like her aunt or uncle, so Maggie could only assume that she looked like her mother.

Well whatever the case she would make sure that this little girl got justice and if she had any other family she would get her settled with them, if not she was sure that any foster family would be happy to have her. The little one’s looks and her young age would help her there if a foster family became necessary.

March 2007  
The Hospital - Taylor’s Room  
21:52

Taylor cuddled down on the first proper bed that she had slept in. The woman, Maggie had finally left after an hour of trying to get Taylor to tell her what her name was. She hadn’t told her, she didn’t want to know know if she had any other relatives anywhere. Taylor hoped that if Maggie came back that she wouldn’t keep asking about her name. 

She didn’t mind having her company, after all she had taken her away from the Dursleys. Maggie had read her a chapter of a book called Matilda, which she told her was written by Roald Dahl before she left, which was nice no one had ever read to her before.

She had wondered if her parents had read to her before they died in that car accident, but then with what aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had said about them she doubted it. 

Thinking about what might happen to Matilda in the next chapter, was how Taylor dropped off to sleep in the first real bed that she had ever been in to her knowledge. Unfortunately for Taylor she didn’t get to stay asleep due to the nightmares of her Uncle beating her.

Waking up with nightmares was something that Taylor was very familiar with, she had trained herself a long time ago not to make a sound when she woke up in case she woke her uncle up and made him mad. So she sat in silence waiting to drop off to sleep again even though she knew that it was unlikely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter three redone, I hope that you all like the changes that I have started to make. I promise the rest of the Avengers will play a role in this story still like they did in the old version.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is chapter 1 redone, I hope you liked it and I will just let you know the timeline that we have gone through in this chapter.
> 
> Story Timeline  
> Taylor is born in July 2001  
> She is kidnapped in December 2001  
> Lily and James Potter are killed by Voldemort and Taylor goes to the Dursley’s in October 2002  
> Natasha finds out she is pregnant in February 2004


End file.
